De amigos a algo más
by Andrea1819
Summary: Ambos han crecido y sus responsabilidades tambien, ambos tienen la fama de incencibles y calculadores pero los que en verdad los conocen saben que no es así. -Marrón todo estará bien-le dijo- yo te protegeré-le dijo,-te lo juró-dijo mientras abrazaba a Marrón quien parecía estar cada vez más mal, ahora mismo la joven estaba controlando el llanto
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas espero que les guste, y a pesar de que tengo otra fanfic incompleto juró que actualizare pronto ambos fanfic. Espero que comenten si les va gustando o no la trama y quien creen que puede ser el malo de la historia. Gracias por leer

La edad de Marrón es de 25 y la de Trunks 27, ambos terminaron la universidad a los 19 años.

Hace algo de tiempo que Marrón comenzó a trabajar en Capsule Corp. Había comenzado a trabajar ahí desde el momento que salió de la Universidad, casi de inmediato Bulma la contrato, al fin y al cabo sin importar que sus padres fueran íntimos amigos de la familia Brief. Ella era muy inteligente y eran pocas las personas que terminaban una carrera tan complicada como la que ella había estudiado y los pocos que terminaban la carrera terminaban locos, como profesores o trabajando en Capsule Corp. Y ella era una de las afortunadas que había conseguido terminar bien esa carrera sin que nadie dudara de su integridad psicológica.

"eres más inteligente que tu madre" le había dicho su padre antes de que esta se graduara "no le digas que yo lo dije" me pidió, "te escuche krillin" dijo su madre quien cargaba muchos planos y pergaminos, los traduciría para Capsule Corp., su padre se puso colorado y fue a pedirle disculpas a su hermosa esposa…

Ahora mismo ella era de las pocas personas que tenían el privilegio de afirmar que habían entrado en el laboratorio privado de Bulma, ya que ambas junto con Gohan eran los responsables de los nuevos inventos que revolucionaban el mundo y mantenían a C.C en la cúspide de las empresas, ahora ella tenía un sueldo millonario, era totalmente independiente, pero a pesar de eso no tenia familia, su padre había muerto hacia un dos años más o menos de una extraña enfermedad y su madre se fue, por el simple echo de que no podía estar con humanos sin sentir el deseo de matarles y junto con su hermano quienes se desactivaron gracias a Bulma y se encerraron en el laboratorio de su creador, pero ella era una mujer fuerte, siempre lo había sido, no tanto físicamente pero si mentalmente, su madre había influido mucho en su personalidad y muchos la podían catalogar de fría, calculadora pero para los que la conocían de verdad sabían que ella era mucho más que eso.

Por otro lado estaba Trunks un adulto joven que estaba cargando todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, era el responsable de mantener a flote la empresa más grande del planeta, él era muy inteligente y a pesar de que no ayudaba a su madre a la hora de inventar los artilugios que su empresa vendía a nivel mundial he interplanetario pues ahora exportaban sus productos por diferentes planetas que él había tenido "el gusto" de conocer hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Trunks era un hombre casi de cuento, era millonario, guapo, con un cuerpo que hacia suspirar a casi todas las féminas, era un caballero inteligente y que sabia complacer en todos los sentidos a una dama, sin embargo ninguna mujer había tenido el gusto de decir que el joven Trunks estaba enamorado de ella, pues el parecía no poder amar a ninguna mujer que no fuera parte de su familia y poco a poco y a pesar de su sangre guerrera él ya no era el mismo joven inmaduro que la prensa quería hacer creer a los demás que era, tampoco era el mujeriego que todas creían, la mayoría de los empleados lo catalogan de inteligente y calculador además de que algunos dicen que esta casado con Capsule Corp. Y él se negaba a creer eso, ¿Cómo era posible? El no estaba casado con el trabajo, algunas veces salía de fiesta con sus amigos, con sus verdaderos amigos, pero tenían tiempo sin salir, ya que Goten estaba realmente enamorado y Marrón estaba siempre ocupada, sus amigos de la infancia también habían crecido, su hermana por su parte, estaba enamorada y no le daba tanta confianza salir con ella de fiesta pues llamarían mucho la atención sobre de todo de los medios que en más de alguna ocasión lo habían llamado mal ejemplo para Bura Briefs, "mal ejemplo para Bra" pensó el al leer la nota que los mostraba de fiesta junto con Goten y Marrón, pero hacia ya un tiempo de eso.

-Marrón, creo que no tenemos un proyecto en vistas por ahora-dijo Bulma con algo de decepción mientras la rubia terminaba de ingresar los últimos comandos necesarios para finalizar con el prototipo del robot,- ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?-preguntó Bulma a quien a pesar de la edad que tenía aun conservaba gran vitalidad y energías

-no lo se Bulma,-comenzó Marrón mientras activaba el nuevo robot- que tal si surge algún error durante la producción-dijo Marrón

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es casi imposible-me dijo Bulma, mientras Gohan probaba el robot, era mera rutina- además estoy segura de que Gohan podrá solucionar cualquier problema ¿no es así Gohan?- afirmó Bulma

-Es cierto Marrón, ambas necesitan unas vacaciones-dijo Gohan, Marrón suspiro derrotada

-Sera una semana fabulosa, tengo planeado irme de vacaciones a alguna costa mexicana, junto con Vegueta-dijo Bulma, con la mirada perdida en sus planes

-y tu que harás-me preguntó Gohan mientras daba por finalizado nuestro proyecto y se acercaba al mini bar que había ahí

-no lo se, supongo que simplemente dormiré hasta tarde y me volveré prisionera de mi cama-respondió Marrón quien obviamente no tenia ningún plan vacacional pues no tenia contemplado tomarse una semana de vacaciones.

Los tres se unieron cerca del mini bar y con las copas llenas de soda, chocaron las copas en silencio, siempre lo hacían así y era su ritual privado, lo hacían desde la primera vez que Marrón les ayudo en un proyecto, pues ella aun era muy joven para beber alcohol y habían mantenido ese ritual por un largo tiempo.

-Señor Trunks-dijo la secretaría mientras se paraba frente al hombre,- me alegra informarle, que a partir de hoy y en una semana inician sus vacaciones

-¿Vacaciones?, -pregunto el hombre,- yo no he pedido vacaciones-le dijo a la secretaria, pero ella no era de las que cometía errores, no por nada había logrado ser la secretaria del presidente de C.C

-Así es señor, es por política de la empresa-afirmo la secretaria mientras Trunks comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no tendría otra opción y que de seguro su madre había influido en que se le dieran vacaciones,

-Esta bien-dijo Trunks- ¿mi madre te lo recordó verdad?-preguntó Trunks a su secretaria, mientras esta asentía tímidamente- muchas gracias, ahora puedes retirarte,-le pidió a la secretaria mientras el joven comenzaba a recoger algunas cosas, antes de salir a tomar unas vacaciones no planeadas y salió por la ventana con dirección a C.C

-madre-saludo Trunks, mientras esta se encontraba en el recibidor junto con Marrón- hola Marrón-saludo este con educación- madre puedes venir-pidió este mientras su madre se excusaba con Marrón

-Hola Trunks-saludo Marrón, mientras su madre le sonreía a Trunks- ¿no me digas también de vacaciones?- preguntó Marrón, quien se había extrañado por la presencia de su amigo de la infancia, mientras este sonreía

-No me digas que a ti también te obligo-dijo este, mientras Marrón asentía

-ay, ustedes no aceptan un favor-comentó molesta Bulma-¿Qué necesitas Trunks?-preguntó Bulma a su hijo

-¿dime quien se hará cargo de la empresa?-recrimino Trunks a su madre- hay algunos contratos pendientes mamá y deben de ser atendidos esta semana-dijo Trunks a su madre

-Bura los podrá manejar-dijo su padre a sus espalda,- mientras tu, probablemente deberías ponerte a entrenar como se debe- le recrimino su padre,

-¿Bra? Estamos hablando de la misma persona-dijo Trunks algo incrédulo, no era por que el creyera que su hermana era tonto o algo perecido, solo que Bra siempre se había reusado a trabajar demasiado, y solamente en extrañas ocasiones ayudaba a C.C generalmente en algo promocional o como cara para un nuevo producto femenino, sobre todo cuando se trataba de inaugurar algún centro comercial de la empresa

-Solo será una semana,-dijo su padre,- además supongo que tu ya dejaste todo listo,-comentó su padre, - estoy seguro que solo tendrá que firmar los contratos y ya, además tu la ayudaras-dijo Vegueta señalando a Marrón quien se estaba sintiendo de más

-lo siento señor Vegueta-comenzó Marrón- pero yo también estaré de vacaciones-dijo Marrón, mientras una gota de sudor corría por la frente del padre de Trunks,

-No importa, ya esta decidido Bura se encargara una semana de la empresa- dijo Vegueta, algo frustrado – Bulma vamos arriba, tenemos el vuelo en 4 horas-le dijo a su esposa- no se por qué tenemos que ir en un avión-dijo mientras subían a su recamara a recoger sus maletas, mientras dejaban a Marrón junto con Trunks, mientras Marrón se preparaba para irse a su casa

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó Trunks a su acompañante, quien se limito a asentir

-sí, solo bajare por algunas cosas al laboratorio de Bulma-dijo Marrón a Trunks quien por alguna razón se sentía cómodo con la compañía de la mujer

-¿Dime ya has comido?- pregunto a su amiga mientras la acompañaba al laboratorio de su madre

-Aun no… por-respondió la muchacha mientras ingresaba el código a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse

-Que te parece si vamos a comer juntos, yo invito-dijo el joven mientras entraban- hace mucho que no bajaba hasta acá-recordó el joven

-esta bien Trunks vallamos a comer- dijo la joven mientras tomaba su bolsa- recuerdas cuantas veces nuestras madres casi nos asesinan por jugar aquí-preguntó la muchacha, mientras se giraba y se ponía de frente a su amigo

-Es cierto, recuerdas cuando destruimos el robot que nuestras madres habían diseñado, cuando teníamos trece años- preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa en los labios

-Si, nos prohibieron bajar de nuevo, he instalaron la puerta con código-recordó Marrón con una sonrisa en los labios- mi madre me hubiera asesinado de no ser por que tenían otro prototipo-dijo recordando la mirada asesina de su madre, mientras se ponía algo melancólica, por primera vez, sintió que le pesaba no tener a sus padres a su lado

-Pues desde ese día no había vuelto a entrar-dijo Trunks mientras salían del laboratorio,- a ti no te hicieron nada, pero a mi, me la cargaron por un rato- reveló el joven, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

-Vamos que fue lo peor que te pudieron haber echo, dejarte sin videojuegos-dijo la rubia, mientras salían de la casa y Trunks activaba una capsula que contenía un vehículo, era uno que tenía mucha mano e ingenia de la rubia en su maquinaria

-No pude salir con Goten por un mes-dijo algo apenado, mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a su amiga, quien se subió

-¿y eso fue todo?-pregunto la joven indignada- a mi no me dejaron ver la luz del sol por el resto de las vacaciones-afirmo, mientras su acompañante subía del lado del conductor

-me quitaron mi postre por un mes- afirmó, mientras aceleraban y salían a la carretera- debo de admitir que te luciste en este auto

-valla que tus padres eran crueles contigo-dijo con sarcasmo Marrón, mientras ambos reían

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan encantador, como para que mis padres resistieran a tenerme castigado-dijo, mientras aceleraba – ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que salimos juntos?-preguntó Trunks a su amiga quien se puso pensativa recordando

-hace ya un par de años,-respondió esta, era algo de lo que a ninguno le gustaba hablar pues había resultado demasiado mal para ambos, el recordó esa fecha y un silencio incomodo los embargó…

Esa noche, la ultima que ambos salieron juntos ambos terminaron ebrios y confesándose un amor mutuo y como esta de más obvio terminaron teniendo sexo, una experiencia de la que recordaban poco, pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que había echo.

Mientras Trunks y Marrón comían tranquilamente disfrutando de los recuerdos de su infancia, mientras fuera del local un par de hombres observaban a la pareja con receló

-¿ella es Marrón?-preguntó uno de los hombres

-por enésima vez, es ella,-respondió el otro- solo hay que esperar que ese hombre con el que esta se aleje de ella- y atacaremos-resolvió el otro, quien no lograba distinguir al acompañante de Marrón

-Todos están en sus posiciones Hiroto-dijo el primer hombre- hagámoslo de una vez-pido el otro quien se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Esta bien kuro-dijo Hiroto- da la orden, supongo que entre todos podemos con los dos-resolvió Hiroto, mientras salían de su escondite, y daban señal a todos sus cómplices de actuar…

-Deberíamos salir más seguido Trunks-dijo Marrón a su acompañante quien iba por el tercer plato de comida, aunque Trunks comiera con educación no podía evitar comer demasiado, para la diversión de su amiga

-Ya lo creo, hacia un tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien-afirmó Trunks, mientras llamaba a la camarera, pero esta no venia, entonces volteo en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi vacío de no ser por unos hombres que le daban mala espina, estos al percatarse de la mirada del joven, se pusieron de pie, pronto estaban rodeados de muchos hombres, uno de ellos estaba apuntando a Marrón a la cabeza

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-preguntó Trunks, notando que su amiga estaba incapaz de hablar

-Pero sí es Trunks Brief- dijo Hiroto, con desprecio- que extraña casualidad verlos juntos-dijo este mientras alguien le apuntaba con una arma ahora también a él, - vaya que nos han facilitado bastante las cosas- que linda se ve usted señorita-dijo mientras tocaba las mejillas de Marrón, quien resoplo con ira, causándole risa al sujeto, Trunks estaba planeando como sacar a Marrón de ahí, era algo difícil y probablemente ella resultaría lastimada, por lo pronto lo mejor que podía hacer sería ver que querían esos sujetos, - tranquilízate querida-le dijo fuertemente a Marrón Hiroto, mientras ella, solo se enfurecía más,

-Déjala-gritó Trunks, mientras el hombre que le apuntaba le acercaba aun más el arma, a tal punto de pegarle el cañón al rostro

-Oh,-dijo Hiroto- por poco olvido la presencia del señor Brief-dijo fingiendo cortesía- tranquilízate o te mueres-dijo hiroto,

-Solo inténtalo-resoplo Trunks, mientras le recargaban más el arma a Marrón

-Trunks-gritó Marron, mientras Hiroto le daba una bofetada que la tiro al suelo, y le sangró la nariz, ese fue el peor error, Trunks de la sola expulsión de su ki, mando a su atacante a volar atravesando el local

-Cálmense todos-dijo un hiroto pero Trunks estaba elevando su ki, mientras Marrón le clavaba una mirada, esa mirada que tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo que no miraba, era una mirada que usaban cuando eran niños, y significaba que tenía que actuar ahora, y así lo hizo; sin que ningúno de los matones lo esperaba Trunks jalo a Marrón consigo y con la mano atrapo la bala, que iba dirigida para ella, mientras detrás de él, un hombre descargaba una carga completa sobre su espalda,

-Sácame de aquí Trunks- le pidió la rubia a Trunks quien, sabia lo peligroso que resultaría para ella estar presente mientras se encargaba de los matones- se volar-le dijo a Trunks quien la soltó y mientras Marrón se elevaba para el asombro de los matones quienes distraídos no vieron a Trunks golpearlos y de uno en uno todos cayeron, mientras Marrón volvía y observaba como Trunks tomaba a Hiroto

-Solo una advertencia para ambos- dijo Hiroto quien tenia sangre en los labios- ambos caerán, ambos morirán, se lo merecen y más tu por zorra y por pu…-le gritó a Marrón, mientras Trunks enfadado lo golpeaba con furia, mientras Marrón estaba pasmada, ¿Por qué la habrían llamado zorra?

-Trunks-le grito a su amigo- no lo mates-le pidió, a su amigo quien estaba por atestar el golpe final a ese canalla que se había atrevió a ofender a su amiga

-Es cierto Trunks no me mates-dijo Hiroto en sus últimos rastros de conciencia, pero no de cordura- anda Marrón, contén a tu noviecito-le dijo mientras Marrón tragaba con furia- por eso te mataran, por estúpida,-dijo mientras una bola de energía se formaba en la mano de la rubia- ahora también asesinas-pregunto el hombre- ahora eres más perecida a tu madre,-se burlo el hombre- eres igual a ella,-dijo Hiroto, mientras Trunks también formaba una bola en su mano- ambas tan estúpidas e interesadas, ¿dime te enamoro su cartera?-gruñó con furia

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Marrón ofendida,

-esa no es la pregunta correcta-dijo el hombre- la pregunta es para quien trabajo-dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa,

-Entonces dinos para quien trabajas-pregunto Trunks, con la voz cargada de ira, Hiroto se asusto un poco ante la voz de Trunks, pero él no le temía a la muerte y si no regresaba con Marrón encontraría un destino peor que la muerte

-Tu-dijo señalando a Marrón- tu sabes para quien trabajo,-dijo mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe final el cual nunca llegaría- dense por muerto par de imbéciles-les gritó mientras se resignaba a lo que le sucedería, cientos de imágenes de tortura le recorrieron la mente, prefería la muerte sobre lo que se le avecinaba.

-¿estas bien Marrón?-preguntó Trunks a su amiga quien parecía hallarse sumida en sus pensamientos mientras volaban lejos del restaurant, ambos estaban atormentados, al final ¿Quién seria capaz de dañar a Marrón?- ¿desde cuando controlas tu ki?-pregunto Trunks a su amiga

-No estoy bien Trunks-dijo su amiga y una fuerte impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo, no podía ver a su amiga así, no quería que nadie ni nada la dañara y él había permitido que la insultaran en su cara y la golpearan frente a sus ojos, la hemorragia que había tenido momentos atrás Marrón estaba siendo contenida por ella misma, tenía su ropa manchada de sangre y eso lo enfurecía

-Perdón Marrón-dijo Trunks a la joven quien sacada de sus cavilaciones le clavo la mirada preguntándose de que tendría que disculparse Trunks, si le había salvado la vida- perdóname por haber permitido que esto llegara hasta ese punto-dijo el joven apenado señalando con la mirada la sangre

-No Trunks-dijo la muchacha- de no ser por ti, no creo que ahora mismo estuviera viva-dijo con la voz algo quebrada, algo que Trunks no paso por desapercibido y abrazo más a su amiga reconfortándola con sus brazos

-¿tienes idea de quienes eran?-preguntó Trunks

-Ni la más mínima- respondió Marrón, llevaba un buen rato pensando quien la podría catalogar como una zorra interesada, pero la lista no iba muy bien, pues con sus parejas anteriores y no eran muchas siempre había terminado en buenos términos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora-dijo Trunks quien la dejaba en su casa- toma algo de ropa que te vas conmigo-ordenó este a la joven

-pero…- iba a comenzar la joven

-No te niegues Marrón, esos tipos estoy seguro que volverán,-dijo Trunks- y dormiré más tranquilo sabiendo que tu estas segura-dijo Trunks, mientras Marrón accedía, de todas formas tenía razón, a pesar de todo ella misma estaba segura que al menos teniendo a Trunks cerca lograría dormir.

-Esta bien Trunks- dijo la rubia al hombre de ojos azules, mientras ambos entraban a la lujosa casa de Marrón que para la sorpresa de ambos estaba llena de rosas marchitas, la joven casi se cae del susto mientras seguía junto con Trunks el camino de rosas negras que la llevaron hasta su habitación, entraron con precaución, dentro de su cama estaba un corazón de unas extrañas flores negras que emitían un olor extraño, Marrón se acercó y en el centro del corazón estaba una foto, o lo que quedaba de foto, ella aparecía, algunos años más joven, parecía estar besando a alguien, pero la otra persona había sido quemada por el autor de tremendo desorden, Trunks estaba investigando en el resto de la habitación y no encontró nada sospechoso, entonces se acercó a la joven, quien tenía la foto entre sus manos, él se la arrebato levantándola de la cama arranco la sabana tirando todos los pétalos al suelo con furia

-Marrón todo estará bien-le dijo- yo te protegeré-le dijo,-te lo juró-dijo mientras abrazaba a Marrón quien parecía estar cada vez más mal, ahora mismo la joven estaba controlando el llanto, pero estaba a punto de darse por rendida, al final estaba con su amigo… y la primera lagrima que soltaba en años rodo traicionera por sus mejillas, Trunks la tomó entre sus dedos limpiándola- tranquila-trato de confortarla y la abrazo fuertemente, pronto sintió renacer un sentimiento que él creía muerto, sintió la necesidad de que su amiga y él dejaran de ser amigos y fueran algo más profundo, pero ahora mismo Marrón no parecía estar del todo bien, no después de todo lo que le había pasado hoy.

Con suma dificultad se desprendió de ella y juntos comenzaron a hacer la maleta de Marrón, ella parecía estar haciendo todo mecánicamente, parecía ausente, ella no quería soltarse de los brazos de Trunks, sentía una necesidad de él que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, que pocas veces sentía de un hombre, no quería estar lejos de Trunks, pero eran amigos y ella no podía pedirle más a su AMIGO, temía que él la rechazara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.

-Jefe, la señorita Marrón a salido de su casa-informó un hombre, que se encontraba escondido en su auto, - esta acompañada del señor Brief.-afirmo a través de su radio a sus compañeros

-Síguelos y mantennos informados-respondió su jefe por el radio, mientras él se preguntaba como era que esos dos habían logrado escapar de los matones de Hiroto, eso era imposible, y sin embargo ahora ellos dos salían con una maleta

-Han salido y se van el auto del señor Brief-informo, no esperaba respuesta, no era necesaria por parte de nadie- llevan una maleta en la cajuela-dijo, y arranco el vehículo y comenzó a seguir a Trunks y a Marrón.

-Te ordenan algo tan simple como traer a una mujer y no lo puedes hacer- grito con fuerza un hombre a hiroto, el vocero de su jefe, quien después de que había recobrado la conciencia salió corriendo de ahí escapando de la policía por poco, pero no pudo escapar de su jefe quien posiblemente ya había planeado su siguiente movimiento, su jefe era un hombre muy inteligente y siempre tenia varios planes a la vez, por si el primero fallaba

-lo siento-atinó a decir Hiroto, mientras recibía una patada en el abdomen que ya de por si tenia dañado- ellos eran demasiado fuertes,-dijo mientras su jefe reía

-Explica eso imbécil, ustedes eran cerca de 10 y ellos solo dos-le grito

-la mujer voló, mientras el señor Brief detuvo varias balas con la mano y ninguno de los disparos que Akito descargó sobre su espalda lo dañaron-dijo hiroto, mientras uno de los amigos de su jefe que estaba detrás del espejo observando como torturaban a Hiroto procesaba esa información- además de las manos de ambos, surgieron unas bolas de diferente color, la de ella era pequeña pero rosa y de él surgió una morada-dijo, mientras su torturador negaba con la cabeza y lo cargaba para comenzar a darle una golpiza.

-Como dijiste que se llamaba el que acompañaba a la mujer esa-preguntó un hombre de cabellos rubio y con voz pesada

-Trunks Brief- respondió otro hombre, el jefe de todos ellos- ¿lo conoces Idasa?-preguntó el jefe a su amigo

-claro que sí-dijo un recordó Idasa pues parte de su adolescencia se había pasado odiando a toda la familia Brief por haberlo humillado en el torneo de artes marciales del cual tenia escasos recuerdos.- hay que asesinar a ese par de idiotas-afirmó Idasa recordando a la joven de cabellos rubios que solía estar con Trunks y con los Brief.- es probable que Hiroto te diga la verdad- afirmó Idasa

-¿estas seguro de eso idasa?-dijo incrédulo el otro hombre- además no quiero que insultes a mi Marrón-dijo al final, haciendo temblar a su amigo

-Claro que si, no estoy enloqueciendo-dijo Idasa, mientras el otro hombre daba orden de detener la tortura de un casi muerto Hiroto, y entro a la cámara de torturas

-Escucha Hiroto-le dijo a Hiroto que apenas estaba consciente- esta vez te la pasare solo porque han sido mucho años trabajando contigo y te considero un amigo, así que espero que para la próxima vez no me falles-le dijo mientras Hiroto se limitaba asentir, no sabiendo si sentirse feliz por que la tortura había finalizado, o por que ahora su vida siempre estaría colgando del hilo más pequeño, no solo el de él si no también el de su familia, lo mejor sería huir.- Tu llévalo con la puta de su esposa –le ordeno a uno de sus voceros y quien se había encargado de torturar a Hiroto, quien tenía un aspecto cien veces peor cualquier vagabundo, lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo afuera de la habitación donde estaba su familia.

-Tenemos que investigar esto-dijo Trunks a su amiga, quien solo asintió

-Trunks-comenzó Marrón- ¿Cuántas personas podrían saber que mi madre era una asesina?- preguntó directamente sin vacilar al momento de hablar del pasado oscuro de su madre

-No los se, solo nosotros-dijo, esa era una pregunta interesante- no creo que tu madre le contara a todo mundo que era un androide y mucho menos que tenía deseos de asesinar a cuanto humano se la pusiera enfrente-comentó Trunks, mientras reducía la velocidad- mi departamento esta aquí-dijo Trunks señalando un edificio alto y casi nuevo del cual C.C era dueño en un 40 por ciento y Trunks era dueño de un 30 por ciento y la familia de Gohan del otro 30 por ciento, llegaron al estacionamiento que se encontraba casi vacío, Trunks se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Marrón y tomaron la maleta de la chica, y subieron hasta la parte final del edificio donde se encontraban él área que pertenecía a su amigo, agradeció haberle pedido tiempo a Trunks de cambiarse de ropa y ahora lucia mucho más cómoda mientras subían por el elevador ellos solos, apenas estaban sentándose en el sofá, mientras Trunks le decía avergonzado que solo tenía una cama que ella usaría, el odiaba dormir en los sillones o en el suelo, pero tampoco le pediría a su amiga que compartieran cama, por el solo sentido de que eso parecía bastante comprometedor y él no quería que esos sentimientos que el creía olvidados volvieran a resurgir.

-Es la policía-anunció Trunks a Marrón quien solo asintió mientras Trunks dejaba subir a dos detectives

-Buenas Noches señor Trunks-saludo uno de los oficiales- señorita Marrón – lamentamos venir tan tarde pero nos han dicho que esta tarde ambos se vieron envueltos en una pelea

-Buenas noches oficiales, con gusto explicaremos la situación-dijo Trunks con aplomo,- pasen y siéntense-les pidió, señalando los sofás de piel negra entre los cuales había estado hacia un momento junto con Marrón

-Muy bien, estamos listos para escuchar su declaración-dijo el otro detective mientras se sentaba frente a Marrón y poco a poco le explicaron lo sucedido en el restaurant a los detectives, claro omitiendo el echo de que habían echo uso del ki para salir del problema y al final Marrón había dado una explicación clara y coherente de lo sucedido pues, había pensado en eso desde hacía una hora atrás. Los oficiales salieron del edificio algo preocupados.

-Esos eran policías-afirmó una mujer que se mantenía oculta en el edificio, mientras observaba las fotos que había conseguido hoy- me darán una buena fortuna por estas- dijo señalando las fotos donde se miraba a Trunks bajar de su auto con una mujer rubia, y una maleta, ambos estaban abrazados cuando entraron al elevador y después los oficiales que habían pasado al departamento de Trunks y luego otra más donde se miraba salir a los oficiales con aspecto preocupado. La mujer estaba imaginando a que postor venderlas.

Al día siguiente los medios estaban revolviéndose por al fin tener una buena noticia sobre Trunks Brief y se notaron extasiados cuando descubrieron que la mujer rubia que había sido fotografiada no era otra más que Marrón, que a pesar de no ser tan famosa era conocida a nivel intergaláctico, cientos de noticieros de espectáculo anunciaban anticipadamente la relación de ambos, ignorando las fotos de los oficiales que salían del lujoso e inconfundible departamento de Trunks,

La noche de ambos no fue la más placentera de ninguno, pues ambos apenas habían podido dormir, y lo conciliaron el sueño después de que apenados se encontraron acudiendo al lado del otro, es decir Marrón estaba pensando en ir a pedirle a Trunks que durmiera a su lado o bien ella dormirse en el sofá junto a Trunks, cuando se encontró con Trunks quien se acercaba silenciosamente arrastrando su cobija a la habitación, ambos se sonrojaron y sin palabras ambos volvieron al dormitorio y compartieron la cama, no es que antes no lo hubieran echo durante su infancia, pero ahora era diferente, ahora ambos estaban bien creciditos y ya no eran los niños de hacia muchos años atrás.

Se despertaron acostumbrados por su rutina diaria temprano, ambos estaban ojerosos, pero se sonreían el uno al otro, Marrón se levantó prontamente

-pido el baño primero-grito Trunks adelantándose a su amiga- toma tu turno-rieron,

-Vamos Trunks que pasó con la caballerosidad-gritó Marrón mientras Trunks casi salía corriendo al baño, y soltó una carcajada

-Los príncipes primero-grito y dio cerró la puerta, siempre solía usar la escusa de que él era hijo del príncipe de una especie casi extinta llamada sayayin para pavonearse frente a Goten y ella

-Que príncipe tan grosero-grito Marrón, mientras esperaba su turno, hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos actuaba tan infantilmente y ambos estaban seguros de que les resultaría complicado alejarse después de esto, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, ambos tenían miedo de perder al otro, y por ahora una amistad parecía suficiente para ambos.

Después de que ambos se bañaran y se vistieran, ambos prepararon un desayuno repleto de bromas, ninguno quería tocar el tema relacionado a lo acontecido ayer, al final ambos disfrutaron un rico desayuno mirando la televisión, daban noticias sobre la nueva reforma a la educación que sufriría la capital Oeste, no era muy importante y pronto Trunks comenzó a recorrer los canales, hasta que dio con algo, algo que los paralizo a los dos, una foto de ellos juntos,

-La noticia que ha recorrido el mundo de los espectáculos-comenzó la anunciadora, mientras bajo la pantalla corría una cintilla que decía "¿El presidente de C.C por fin enamorado, o volviendo a las viejas andanzas?"- recordaran la noticia de ayer en la cual se encontró a un grupo de delincuentes golpeados en un restaurant aquí mismo en la capital oeste- prosiguió mientras algunas imágenes pasaban en el fondo, eran los hombres que Trunks se había encargado de dejar fuera de combate por un largo tiempo- pues hoy temprano la policía anuncio que el presidente de Capsule Corp. Fue el autor de tal acto, mientras disfrutaba de una comida con la afamada científica Marrón Jinzo, lo más interesante es que horas después ambos fueron vistos muy románticos en el departamento del millonario joven y mostraron las imágenes de ambos subiendo y entrando al departamento abrazados- ahg que envidia le tenemos a Marrón, ¿no es así chicas?- preguntó la presentadora a los presentes que entre gritos y abucheos reían,- ay envidioso-dijo la presentadora dándole un golpe amistoso a su compañero presentador,- como sea, lo más interesante es que se ha confirmado que ambos están de vacaciones, por lo que parece que este par se han tomado un descanso de Capsule Corp. Para dejar florecer su amor.-dijo la presentadora

-Esperemos que ambos encuentren la felicidad juntos-dijo el otro presentador- y sí no…-dijo tratando de vengar a sus compañeros varones- nosotros la consolamos-dijo, mientras las mujeres abucheaban y los hombres afirmaban entre gritos,- ahora otra noticia relacionada también a estos polémicos hermanos Brief…-continuo el presentador, transmitiendo una historia sobre Bra y su nuevo novio…, pero Trunks apagó el televisor indeciso, miró a Marrón que tenía una extraña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-¿y bien principito que vamos hacer ahora?-pregunto Marrón, sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos

-No tengo ni idea, ¿Qué hacen los simples plebeyos cuando están de vacaciones?-respondió Trunks,

-No lo se, recuerda que no soy una simple plebeya-respondió Marrón,- además hacia siglos que no tomaba vacaciones-dijo, mientras la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecía, mientras Trunks se sentía morir mientras su sonrisa desaparecía

-que te parece si le damos de que hablar a los medios-dijo con tono pícaro, mientras Marrón recuperaba su sonrisa- y también hacemos que les de un ataque a esos matones, no podemos permitirles que crean que nos han espantado-dijo Trunks con aire triunfal

-suena interesante-respondió Marrón con complicidad, -¿y que planea tu maléfica mente?-preguntó a su amigo

-¿dime te apetece al cine?-preguntó Trunks

-¿Por qué no?-respondió Marrón- solo dame unos minutos-pidió Marrón mientras salía en dirección a la habitación

-Yo también necesito cambiarme-gritó Trunks mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta que estaba con seguro- vamos date prisa-grito mientras Marrón se cambiaba de ropa, lo cierto es que no había durado más de 10 minutos en estar lista, y aun no terminaba de maquillarse cuando decidió abrir la puerta y ocasiono que su amigo perdiera el equilibrio, ocasionando que ambos cayeran, él quedando debajo de ella, Trunks apenas pudo con el deseo de besar a Marrón, pero por obra de cualquier Dios eso no paso, mientras ella también se imaginó besando a ese hombre de profundos ojos azules, ambos se levantaron, y se miraron incomodos,

-que linda te ves-le dijo Trunks a Marrón, esta se sonrojó continuo maquillándose- ¿oye no vas a salirte?-preguntó Trunks al notar como Marrón continuaba aplicándose un ligero maquillaje que no necesitaba pues aunque no lo usara lucia hermosa y perfecta,

-hay por favor Trunks, toma tu ropa y cámbiate en el baño-le ordenó Marrón mientras Trunks comenzaba a desnudarse y Marrón no podía quitarle la vista a su bien trabajado cuerpo, que hacia tanto tiempo la había echo suspirar

-¿Que…?-preguntó Trunks mientras se quedaba en bóxer, y se daba cuenta de que Marrón le había quitado la vista sonrojándose un poco- hay Marrón no seas mojigata-le grito mientras su amiga se tapaba los ojos con algo de exageración y sonriendo

-Diablos Trunks-grito Marrón- si que eres un indecente-le insultó mientras su amigo se acercaba al tocador y tomaba su desodorante y se lo aplicaba por TODO el cuerpo y ambos reían divertidos, al final ambos estuvieron listos, ambos lucían informales, parecían una pareja de jóvenes en una cita, más que un par de viejos amigos listos para divertirse. Ambos iban charlando alegremente, contando cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían ido al cine, y ya en el auto discutieron que película mirar.

-jefe-anuncio el vigilante mientras los seguía- ahora mismo están saliendo del edificio, ya los estoy siguiendo-anunció y comenzó a seguirlos más de cerca- así es jefe ambos están juntos y salieron abrazados-respondió por el radio a su jefe, quien furioso comenzó a apretar tanto la copa de vino que sostenía su mano hasta que la rompió en mil y tres pedacitos, haciéndose pequeños cortes en la palma de su mano.

-¿son ellos?-preguntó un reportero a su camarógrafo, mientras creía que sus ojos lo engañaban, acababa de ver a la pareja del momento bajar de un auto de lujo y se dirigían a unos de los cines más lujosos de la capital.

-Sí son ellos-dijo emocionado el camarógrafo, quien de inmediato comenzó a preparar la cámara- pensé que tardarían unos días en salir-comentó, mientras el reportero se emocionaba, sería la nota más importante que podría conseguir dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Estoy harto-dijo un hombre, mientras las heridas de su mano eran atendidas con rapidez- ¡hoy quiero a Marrón a mi lado!- gritó a sus hombres- ¡vayan por ella!-les ordeno a sus hombres quienes rápidamente se fueron a preparar para atacar el cine de uno de los centros comerciales más importantes y resguardado de la capital, preguntándose si volverían.

Mientras tanto Marrón y Trunks entraban a una de las salas, la película no tardaría en comenzar y poco a poco la sala comenzó a llenarse, mientras un grupo de reporteros y matones de poca monta comenzaban a prepararse para abordar a la pareja cada grupo con diferentes objetivos.

Gracias por comentar y en serio no creí que nunca nadie me digiera algo positivo sobre mi ortografía o gramática lo juro pero agradezco mucho a esa persona que me lo hizo saber. Y a los demás espero que comenten cualquier idea, critica buena o mala sobre la historia. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer este capitulo. Sin más espero que disfruten este capitulo. Saludos

La película no había tenido la mejor trama pera sí había resultado ser bastante cómica y arranco mas de una carcajada de la pareja que no pasó desapercibida por los demás presentes en la sala, quienes inteligentemente sacaron algunas fotos de la pareja, mientras afuera un grupo de reporteros se preparaba para abordar a la pareja, mientras los matones cubrían todas las salidas, y otros más se mesclaban entre el tumulto de reporteros.

Una vez que la película se termino Marrón y Trunks se pusieron de pie, y salieron de la sala junto con la mayoría de la gente ocasionando un gran alboroto pues los reporteros intentaban tomar alguna foto o declaración de ellos, mientras que la demás gente intentaba salir,

-¡Marron!-gritó varías veces Trunks tras notar que la rubia no estaba a su lado, mientras él se abría paso entre la multitud, cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar el ki de Marron, pero no lo encontraba, no lo sentía, de pronto un grito de una mujer y un disparo a su izquierda hicieron que se detuviera en seco, miró a su alrededor en busca de la rubia, mientras las demás personas se tiraban al suelo, él se mantenía de pie recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar, salió corriendo a su izquierda mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre de Marron, pero no obtenía respuesta, corrió por todo el centro comercial, en busca de algo inusual y todo parecía jodidamente normal, solo él destacaba, pues iba gritando y corriendo el nombre de su amiga, salió del centro comercial y emprendió un vuelo desesperado en busca de Marron, lo único que pudo observar es como unas 4 patrullas se acercaban a toda prisa al centro comercial, y eso le recordó que podía pedir ayuda, sacó su celular y rápidamente llamó a varias personas que de inmediato respondieron a su llamado…

Mientras tanto, en una camioneta del año que no resaltaba entre el trafico un grupo de 5 hombres armados y una mujer inconsciente se alejaban de la ciudad a toda prisa.

-Jefe, la tenemos- informó uno de los matones, mientras entraban a un libramiento.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Trunks flotaba esperando a sus amigos, cerró los ojos, y trato de concentrarse buscando el ki de Marron pero no podía mantenerse concentrado, cientos de imágenes aterradoras se formularon en su mente, la primera en llegar fue Bra, quien era amiga de Marron y se tomaba muy personal todo lo que le sucedía a la rubia, el segundo en llegar fue Gohan junto con Pan y Goten.

-¿No han sentido su ki?-preguntó Bra a sus amigos,

-Yo no recuerdo como era el ki de Marron,-afirmó Goten, mientras Trunks se mordía las uñas, un mal habito que hacia tiempo él creía haber dejado.

-Yo tampoco-afirmó Gohan, mientras Pan agachaba la mirada,

-Entonces busquen grupos de personas, que sean como mínimo 4-pidio Trunks- tenemos que encontrarla entre todos-pidió con la voz algo quebrada y los 5 se fueron en diferentes direcciones, pero había tanta gente en la ciudad que parecía imposible que recorrieron casi toda la capital hasta que el sol comenzó a perder la batalla con la luna y el agotamiento les comenzaba a incomodar. Trunks incluso estaba pensando en ir a activar a 18, pero no se atrevía a molestar al androide.

Mientras Trunks y sus amigos buscaban desesperadamente en toda la ciudad, una confundida Marron recobraba la conciencia, se encontraba en una habitación bastante amplia, las paredes eran blancas y un gran ventanal le permitía ver el atardecer bajo un paisaje campirano bastante hermoso y rebosante de vida, pero pronto comenzó a recordar que había sucedido después de que salió del cine:

Un grupo de reporteros la había lanzado hacia tras mientras un grupo de personas la empujaban hacia adelante y ella en un intento desesperado de salir de ese apretadero se movió a la izquierda, pues Trunks había estado a su izquierda cuando salían de la sala, pero entonces una mano fuerte la jalo, ella se dejo llevar pensando que era la mano de Trunks, y la llevaba a la derecha, cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Trunks a lo lejos, entonces el mar de gente fue menos y pudo distinguir que la persona que tiraba de ella no era Trunks si no otro hombre, ella intento soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero pronto otros dos más se colocaron detrás, y mientras salían por la salida de emergencia del cine, ¿Por qué no sonó la alarma?, se preguntó, y cuando la puerta estaba cerrándose escucho un disparo, y fue lo ultimo que escucho pues la dejaron inconsciente mientras la subían a una camioneta.

Se puso de pie con decisión, llegó al ventanal y antes de romper el cristal noto un zumbido, entonces detuvo el aumento de ki, no importaba cuan fuerte era ahora, ella no podría sobrevivir a lo que la esperaba afuera: un grupo de hombres estaba afuera fuertemente armados con ametralladoras, además Marron, pensaba que lo mejor era hacer frente a este problema y solucionarlo, al menos eso le habían inculcado desde pequeña, ella creía que para resolver los problemas tienes que afrontarlos para que se resuelvan. Entonces cuando se disponía a recorrer la habitación, alguien giro la manija de la puerta, ella se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba a que su visitante entrara.

-¡Marron!¡mi pequeña y amada Marron!-Saludo un hombre, lucia tranquilo mientras sonreía felizmente, sus rasgos y acentos eran claramente extranjeros, vestía un traje negro que enmarcaban su trabajado cuerpo, sus zapatos negros relucían perfectamente, y tenia su cabello negro con un peinado moderno, no tendría mas de 30 años. - ¿cuéntame mi amada esos idiotas te trataron bien? – preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba aun lado de una confundida Marron, pues ella creía recordar a ese hombre pero no sabia de donde. El hombre comenzó a perder su sonrisa al notar que Marron no respondía a su pregunta- CONTESTAME- le gritó, Marron le clavo su azules ojos llenos de temor, pero también algo más,- perdóname mi amor no quería gritarte- se disculpo el hombre- dime cariño, ¿me recuerdas?-le preguntó el hombre, Marron estaba considerando no responderle, pero estaba empezando a dudar de la estabilidad emocional del hombre

-lo…lo siento-dijo Marron con un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que el hombre escuchara, su semblante se perturbo con una ira que parecía incontenible- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Marron,

-Así que no me recuerdas,-hablo fingiendo tranquilidad, y con una sonrisa falsa- todos estos estúpidos años esperando tenerte junto a mi, esperando a que volvieras a mi lado, deseando tenerte tan cerca y tu me dices estúpidamente que no sabes quien soy-hablo, mientras tomaba la mano fría de Marron- dime que para ti no fui más que una noche de copas-pidió con tristeza, Marron no podía responder, no se atrevía a responder- No te preocupes mi vida, yo sé que tu lo recuerdas, lo que sucede es que estas asustada ¿verdad?- preguntó- ¿me temes?-le preguntó a Marron quien asintió- respóndeme por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz,-pidió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Marron, valientemente

-¿no es obvio? Te quiero a ti- respondió, mientras un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marron "Tienes que ser fuerte" se recordó a ella misma- solo te quiero a ti, - le repitió.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió preguntar, el hombre contuvo su ira y se puso de pie, mientras jalaba a Marron obligándola a ponerse de pie

-sígueme- pidió mientras salían de la habitación, el pasillo parecía interminable, la casa estaba llena de adornos y cuadros valiosísimos, había muchas habitaciones y después de subir unas escaleras llegaron a la que debía de ser la habitación más pequeña de toda la casa, estaba oscura pero pronto un pequeño foco fue encendido, Marron casi se cae para atrás cuando su cerebro comprendió todo lo que había en aquella habitación:

Miles de fotografías cubrían las paredes de esa habitación, había tantas fotos que ver, y de no ser por que aquel hombre le señalo a Marron donde comenzaban:

Comenzaban con unas cientos de fotos del androide número 18, algunas salía ella sola, otras acompañada algunas con Bulma, Milk y de pronto en la gran mayoría de las fotos comenzó a aparecer con quince años de edad Marron, y pronto las fotos de 18 comenzaron a escasear y las de Marron comenzaron a ser cada vez más y algunos momentos los recordaba, después de un rato de observar las imágenes hubo una que llamo su atención: ella besando a un hombre, el retrato del cuerpo del hombre había sido quemado pero ella recordó la fiesta, ese día había terminado teniendo sexo con él,

-Yo soy la única persona que en verdad te ha amado-le susurró a una asustada Marron- me llamó Giotto, no te acuerdas un poco de mi… ¿verdad?-le dijo al oído, mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de Marron

-yo…. No-dijo Marron mientras sentía como Giotto recorría con su mano izquierda su espalda- detente-le pidió

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA ORDENARME-le gritó mientras la lanzaba contra la pared, - te soporte infidelidades, te soporte locuras, resistí que olvidaras mi nombre y nuestra noche juntos-le dijo mientras se paraba frente a Marron quien le clavo la mirada con furia, - pero no permitiré que me des ordenes o que me insultes-le gritó- ahora pídeme disculpas-le ordeno, pero Marron solo pudo mirarlo con una furia incontenible, sus ojos azules demostraban su furia y eran un reflejo perfecto de los de su madre, causando que Giotto recordara aquella traumatizante experiencia que hacia pasado con la androide, después de que Giotto se recompusiera del sobresalto ocasionado por Marron, le dio una bofetada y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Marron en esa extraña habitación. Justo cuando decidió elevar su ki, lo mas que pudiera, un par de hombres la sacaron fácilmente de la habitación y la llevaron a una nueva habitación, esta era enorme, estaba bien decorada y una enorme cama estaba cubierta de aquellas flores tan extrañas, tenían una tonalidad azul como sus ojos, es más se podía afirmar que eran del mismo color, emitían un aroma delicioso, no demasiado dulce, pero refrescante, le recordó a su madre, de inmediato su mente formulo una idea clara de con quienes estaba tratando: unos obsesionados, así era Giotto estaba obsesionado con ella, y alguien más con su madre, probablemente el padre del mismo Giotto, ¿pero como conocerían a su madre?, alguien abrió la puerta a su espalda, no había sido capaz de notar en que momento los guardias que la habían traído a la habitación habían salido, ni tampoco el momento en que se había caído de rodillas: estaba cansada, no había comido en todo el día, había sido golpeada y humillada, además necesitaba dormir, estaba desmoralizada pero quien no lo estaría cuando esta mañana se había despertado y jugado con su viejo amigo, "espero que Trunks me encuentre pronto" pensó cuando Giotto la tomo por la espalda y la abrazo mordiéndole la oreja,

-Has tenido tiempo de pensar-le susurró mientras Marron se convertía en una estatua incapaz de moverse, incluso contuvo la respiración- Creo que ambos nos merecemos esto Marron-le dijo mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Yo… no puedo Giotto-dijo temerosa mientras Giotto la llevaba a la cama casi arrastrándola

-¿Por qué?¿acaso estas cansada?-preguntó amablemente

-Si, necesito descansar-pidió inteligentemente- tu también lo necesitas-le susurro audazmente, mientras deslizaba uno de sus delgados dedos por la mejilla del hombre, intentando disuadirlo.

-Tu siempre tan inteligente mi vida- respondió emocionado Giotto, era obvio que el hombre tenía problemas mentales, y Marron había encontrado el punto débil del hombre, o al menos eso creía ella.- vamos duerme conmigo-le pidió y se acostaron en la cama vestidos e incluso con los zapatos puestos, el la abrazó toda la noche, incomodando a Marron, que duro mucho tiempo en poder dormir, pero quien no lo haría… es decir estaba hambrienta, esta rodeada de los brazos de su captor y de un hombre que estaba loco, y aparentemente enamorado de ella, varias veces pensó en largarse, pero y a pesar de que no era muy buena sintiendo el ki de los demás pudo notar que fuera de la casa y probablemente durante varios kilómetros a la redonda había muchos hombres armados y ella no eran tan rápida volando como para poder escapar de ahí, y menos tan débil como estaba ahora. Tenía que pensar una forma de salir de ahí o esperar a que alguien la sacara de ahí.

Mientras tanto Giotto tenía un sueño aparentemente tranquilo, pero era presa de un recuerdo que con el tiempo se había vuelto pesadilla, una pesadilla que el creía que ya no lo acosaría nunca más, hacía más o menos dos años que no la tenía, no acosaba sus sueños desde la ultima vez que vio a la mujer rubia que asesino a su madre, se despertó abrumado en cuanto la pesadilla termino, era aun de madrugada, y se sintió cómodo e incomodo a la vez, se quito los zapatos y también se los quito a la mujer que abrazaba, mientras ella dormía con el ceño fruncido, como si se hubiera obligado a si misma a dormir. Entonces suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba ¿feliz?, si esa era la palabra que describía todo lo que él sentía al tener a Marron entre sus brazos, tan cerca y le dio un beso a Marron en la frente, quien abrió los ojos rápidamente clavando su profunda mirada azul en los ojos verdes de Giotto, quien sonrió y volvió a dormirse, pero para la maldición de Giotto tuvo de nuevo su pesadilla.

_-__corre Giotto- grito con furia una voz femenina a su hijo, pero este era incapaz de correr-Alessandro - grito la mujer- váyanse de aquí-imploro a su esposo, quien miraba maravillado a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que levantaba a su esposa por los aires, gritándole algunas cosas que Giotto no entendió a esa edad, pero con el tiempo su mente había deformado con el único fin de torturar la perturbada mente del hombre._

_-Mi hija es igual a mi-le dijo la mujer rubia con furia mientras tiraba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, mientras su hijo miraba los ojos sin vida de su madre, el intento correr al lado de su madre pero la mano fuerte de su padre que se ceñía sobre su hombro le impidió avanzar y la mujer comenzó a formar una clase de bola rosa en su mano apuntando al niño y a su padre, y justo cuando la bola iba a ser lanzada, ella la deshizo y se acercó a ellos- ella los matara a ambos-les gruño mientras salía volando de ahí._

Lo cierto es que la verdadera historia no era tan diferente a la que la mente de Giotto había manipulado, solo que en la verdadera versión la mujer rubia no los había asesinado por dos razones:

1. Ellos no habían traicionado a Capsule Corp.

2. Ella era incapaz de matar niños o dejarlos huérfanos, aunque eso significara dejar un trabajo incompleto

Desde ese funesto día en el cual Giotto perdió a su madre, asesinada por la mujer rubia, su padre se sumió en una locura que terminaría infectando a su hijo también, desde ese día padre e hijo se obsesionaron con encontrar y después seguir a esa mujer de la cual Alessandro se creía enamorado. Dos años después Giotto comenzó a seguir a Marron llevándolo incluso a su natal Italia que habían abandonado cuatro años atrás, ahí en Italia la conoció y paso la mejor noche de su vida junto con el amor de su vida.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí, un deprimido Trunks tomaba un amargo tragó de una bebida que se suponía podría emborracharlo, pero aun ningún síntoma de embriaguez aparecía, era la tercera vez que revisaba la copia de la cinta de seguridad del cine, estaba agotado, había pasado todo el día buscando infructuosamente a Marron y no había encontrado ni la mas mínima sensación de su ki, en cuanto llegó a su departamento, la policía llegó a su departamento y lo interrogaron, al menos ahora tendría a la policía también buscando a Marron. Pronto concentro toda su atención en la pantalla gigante, ahí estaban los dos saliendo del cine y luego segundos después ya no lo estaban, pronto y cada vez más seguro de que esta vez daría con uno de los captores de Marron paso las cintas de diferentes cámaras con mucho cuidado, hasta que después de una hora de búsqueda pudo distinguir un rostro para de inmediato rastrearlo, era obvio que no dormiría, era obvio que no podría, pronto su búsqueda, lo llevo a un nombre: Giotto Falconi, un mafioso, el cual había intentado hacer negocios con Capsule Corp. Pero en ese entonces él era muy joven y obedeció de inmediato la orden de su madre de no volver si quiera a cruzar mirada con ese hombre, su madre se había puesto muy nerviosa al escuchar el apellido del hombre… tendría que preguntarle a su madre, igual en México no serían mas de las 10 p.m., sin pensarlo mas marco a su madre en busca de respuesta, ¿Qué relación tenían los Falconi con C.C?

-Hola cariño-saludo su madre por la bocina,- ¿todo en orden mi vida, ya encontraron a Marron?-pregunto de inmediato Bulma, mientras observaba como el oleaje crecía y se tragaba la playa entera,

-Hola madre-saludo Trunks a su madre- no mamá aun no la encuentro-respondió con la voz algo rota- y necesito tu ayuda mami-pidió

-¿quieres que volvamos?-pregunto con resignación Bulma mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza

-No mamá, solo necesito que me respondas una pregunta madre-pidió Trunks, mientras Vegueta se relajaba, tranquilo por que no tendría que volver por ahora y podría disfrutar de su esposa.

-La que tú quieras-aseguró Bulma, mientras una gran ola se impactaba en la arena dejando maravillados a la pareja

-¿Quiénes son los Falconi?-pregunto directo

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-pregunto con temor Bulma

-Ellos son los que tienen a Marron-le respondió un hijo a su madre

-Luisa Falconi,-dijo su madre con precaución- ella trabajaba para Capsule Corp. Pero pronto descubrimos que además de desviar fondos de la corporación para negocios de la mafia, estaba robando planos de la empresa- dijo con dificultad Bulma, su voz ocultaba algo, y no era remordimiento por lo que ordenó que le hicieran a la mujer esa.- Escucha Trunks, una empresa tan grande como la nuestra no puede mantenerse en la cima sin tener algunos secretos oscuros,-le dijo a su hijo- tu abuelo te puede explicar esto fácilmente-le dijo

-Mamá ¿a que te refieres con los secretos oscuros de C.C?-preguntó confuso Trunks

-lo siento cariño, no es bueno hablar de esto por teléfono, tu abuelo te lo podrá explicar,-le respondió su madre con urgencia- nos vemos pronto cariño, espero que me informes cuando encuentren a Marron por que si me entero por los medios, me conocerás enojada-le dijo y colgó sin esperar respuesta de su hijo, que se mostraba confundido.

Bueno el final de otro capitulo que intente hacer algo largo intentado compensar por los días que durare sin actualizar, les dejo un avance del siguiente capitulo.

"_Escucha Trunks, 18 se encargaba de mantener a los enemigos y traidores de la empresa a raya, y si era necesario los asesinaba"_

"_Giotto yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño-grito Marron mientras sentía como la sangre y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras Giotto totalmente fuera de si le tocaba todo el cuerpo"_

"_Ella se lanzó a sus brazos que de inmediato la rodearon haciéndola sentir segura, ella sentía la urgencia de borrar todo rastro de las caricias dolorosas de Giotto" Sera que su necesidad de consuelo se confundirá con amor… ¿o era al revés?_

Me esforcé en intentar ser más descriptiva, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no abandonen la historia y continúen leyendo y dejando comentarios que de verdad me ayudan, espero que no olviden dejar un comentario: si creen que esta historia apesta y que estoy haciéndolo terriblemente mal, o si creen que esta historia tiene futuro, apreciaría que me lo hicieran saber


	4. Chapter 4

Se despertó intranquilo y con un viejo amigo: el dolor de cabeza, estaba usando la misma ropa que el día anterior y se había quedado dormido sobre su ordenador portátil que exigía el cargador a pesar de poder pasar doce o trece horas en uso, él se remolió incómodo y en la silla, suspiro profundamente y miro el reloj: las 7 y cuarto, apenas había logrado dormir dos horas, estaba cansado y con dolor de cabeza que ocasionaba que sus pensamientos fluyeran con menos rapidez de lo normal, se vio sin tiempo y apenas se enfundo ropa limpia y se lavó la cara y los dientes con furia salió a buscar a su abuelo. Voló rápidamente hasta la casa de retiro de sus abuelos, quienes aún mantenían la férrea costumbre de iniciar sus actividades excesivamente temprano para una pareja de su edad, pero ahora Trunks no tenía tiempo para fingir interés por la vida de los demás

-hola Trunks- le saludo su anciano abuelo tirando al suelo las herramientas que hacía unos segundos estaba sosteniendo con el afán de reparar un auto clásico

-Abuelo necesito hablar contigo-pidió Trunks, mientras ignoraba los gritos de su abuela

-Claro que si Trunks, primero desayunemos-ofreció el anciano con paciencia, algo que Trunks no tenía

-No, necesito hablar ahora-respondió fríamente Trunks, mientras su abuelo, cambiaba su comportamiento casi infantil por uno serio,

-Está bien Trunks, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el anciano, mientras paseaba su mirada por el bosque que rodeaba la lujosa casa de retiro en la cual tenía planeado pasar sus últimos años de vida

-Mi madre me dijo que tú serías capaz de explicarme qué relación existe entre C.C y los Falconi-respondió Trunks, mientras su abuelo tragaba con dificultad

-¿para qué te interesa?-preguntó, mientras la ira inundaba a Trunks

-Han secuestrado a Marron-respondió sin titubear

-¡oh eso es horrible!-dijo su abuela a sus espaldas quien traía una bandeja con tres tazas de café- ella es la chica rubia cuya madre tenía un nombre bastante raro-dijo la abuela mientras les ofrecía una tasa a cada quien

-Trunks creo que ya estas es hora de que te enteres de algunas cositas-respondió su abuelo, mientras se sentaba y daba un pequeño sorbo a su café, mientras con la mirada pedía a su esposa que los dejara solos-¿Cómo crees que C.C se ha mantenido en la cima tanto tiempo?-pregunto el anciano a su nieto- Escucha con atención Trunks, es cierto tenemos las mentes más brillantes trabajando para nosotros, pero eso no garantiza éxito,-prosiguió el anciano doctor evitando que su nieto respondiera o hablara-llevas algunos años a cargo de la empresa, pero siempre con la ayuda de tu madre que se ha encargado de las partes negras-dijo, mientras Trunks intentaba comprender, ahora con la mente trabajando a su acostumbrado ritmo entendía cada palabra que su abuelo decía- algunas veces algunos documentos, planos o cuentas no eran manejadas correctamente, -dijo pero luego se aclaró la garganta- me refiero a que… bueno no alarguemos esta conversación, sé que mueres por irte de aquí-hablo el Dr. Brief, para el alivio de Trunks-Escucha Trunks, 18 se encargaba de mantener a los enemigos y traidores de la empresa a raya, y si era necesario los asesinaba-soltó el anciano, dejando a Trunks anonadado- Sus trabajos eran impecables, además nosotros nos conformábamos sabiendo que de esa forma la androide satisfacía sus deseos de asesinar humanos-dijo el hombre, a quien Trunks le acababa de perder un poco de respeto por la forma tan sínica que había soltado esas palabras- incluso tenía un registro-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Cariño, trame el chip que esta entre el libro azul,-dijo el anciano a sabiendas que ese libro era el único azul que había en toda la casa,- no estoy seguro que tan fácil te resulte decodificar la información-comento el anciano, mientras dentro de la casa algunos libros caían,

-¿a qué te refieres?-hablo por fin Trunks

-Numero Dieciocho no manejaba simples códigos para codificar la información,-dijo el anciano como si todo resultara tan obvio- es decir podría tomarte unos cuantos minutos o hasta un mes acceder a la lista-dijo el anciano mientras clavaba la vista en el horizonte- puede que te resulte asqueroso lo que hicimos, pero era necesario-dijo, mientras Trunks le clavaba la mirada algo fastidiado- es decir si todos los inventos o descubrimientos que a lo largo de toda el tiempo que Capsule Corp. tiene trabajando se filtraran podían caer en las manos equivocadas y poner en jaque al mundo entero.-dijo el abuelo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el chip color blanco metálico que su esposa le ofrecía- tómalo y analízalo

-aun no me has dicho nada abuelo, quiero saber que hicieron los Falconi para tener que meter a 18-dijo irritado Trunks, mientras guardaba el chip en su billetera

-Luisa Falconi trabajo para C.C, era una mujer muy inteligente, tanto así que por algunos años logro desviar fondos que C.C tenía destinados para orfanatos hacia la mafia, robo algunos planos y prototipos de armas y las vendió en el mercado negro, por suerte Dieciocho logro recuperarlos del mercado negro y asesino a Luisa, pero por desgracia fue el único trabajo incompleto del androide pues fue incapaz de asesinar al hijo y al esposo de Luisa por razones desconocidas, es algo que jamás nos dijo y la verdad no me interesaba mucho saber el porqué, lo único que sé es que gracias a Dieciocho la situación no paso a mayores.-terminó el anciano, mientras daba un trago grande a su café, que ya estaba algo frio

-Deberías pedirle ayuda a Dieciocho, una madre siempre sabe dónde están sus hijos-dijo la Sra. Brief a su nieto, quien se disponía a salir de ahí,-

-Tienes razón abuela-respondió Trunks- ¿Dónde está el control?-pregunto

-Está en…-comenzó pensativo su abuelo,- en la casa de Marron-respondió después de uno o dos minutos de silencio,

-Nos vemos luego abuelos-dijo Trunks, después de que su abuelo terminara de hablar listo para salir volando de ahí y con dirección a la casa de Marron.

Marron se negó a abrir los ojos pues se sentía cómoda envuelta en lo que ella suponía deberían de ser los brazos de Trunks, esta tan adormilada que no noto que esos fuertes brazos no pertenecían a Trunks, pero lo que más la extraño una vez que su mente comenzó a despertar fue que no le molestaba el hecho de estar abrazada por Trunks, así que decidió abrir los ojos y ahogo un grito cuando noto su error: no era Trunks quien la abrazaba, era Giotto quien ahora se remolía en la cama medio dormido buscando la causa de que su sueño terminara, y pronto encontró a Marron quien miraba por el balcón el maravilloso paisaje que tantas veces había maravillado a Giotto.

-Es lindo-dijo Giotto mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Marron,- pero prefiero verte a ti-le susurro una vez que llego a su lado, causando un escalofrió en Marron quien no respondió- ire por nuestros desayunos-le dijo alejandose de Marron quien se mantenia en silencio, mientras Giotto bajaba por el desayuno, el cual Marron planeaba tomar, para así recuperar su fuerza y salir de ahí de una buena vez, tenía un plan, el cual tenía sus vacios pero aun así Marron no se encontraba con animos de verle los defectos a lo que durante la madrugada le había parecido un plan infalible. Pocos minutos despues escucho como Giotto entraba y un aroma delicioso inundo la habitación obligandola a girarse y ver como Giotto cargaba una bandeja con dos platos, cada uno con una porción rasonable de panecillos y dos vasos con leche

-Se cuanto te gustan los panecillos de chocolate recien hechos y tambien la leche esta fria y es deslactosada-dijo Giotto feliz, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama colocando la bandeja sobre la colcha- ven a desayunar-le pidio a Marron quien sorprendida por las atenciones del hombre que parecia conocerla incluso mas que ella misma, se sento con timidez en el borde más cercano y tomo un panecillo... "delicioso" penso Marron en cuanto dio el primer mordisco y masticaba deleitandose con ese delicioso sabor, despues dio un pequeño sorbo a su leche "perfecta" penso Marron en cuanto sintio como la leche entraba en su boca, mientras Giotto la observaba maravillado y con la esperanza de que todas esas atenciones fueran suficientes para su amada. Fue un desayuno silencioso y de no ser por que Marron estaba ahí retenida encontra de su voluntad hubiera estado segura de que la compañia de ese hombre no era tan mala, pero no era algo que le diria. Marron alargo su desayuno lo más que pudo masticando lentamente cada pequeño mordisco que daba.

Trunks estaba algo desesperado, había buscado por casi toda la casa y no encontraba el control, estaba hambriento y eso lo irritaba bastante, ahora el unico lugar en el que le faltaba buscar era en la cocina y estaba planeando asaltar de paso el refrigerador de Marron, no le importaba mucho si la rubia se fastidiaba o no por el desorden que habia dejado en toda la casa de su amiga: algunos muebles en el suelo, cajones tirados y con su contenido esparcido en todo el piso, algunos adornos destruidos y un espejo roto, pero siendo honestos la verdad es que él se había esforzado en no dejar tanto desorden, aun así se encamino sin mucha prisa a la cocina, y cuando entro casi se cae de la sorpresa y de la rabia: media hora buscando como loco en toda la casa y resulta que el estupido control estaba sobre la mesa junto con una nota.

"no vallas sola a buscar a 18 " decia simplemente la nota con una caligrafia que él reconoceria en cualquier lugar: la de Bulma, no le tomo importancia, al final 18 podria resultar peligrosa pero no para él, y se guardo el control en el pantalon mientras se acercaba al refrigarador que abrio la puerta con demaciada fuerza ocacionando que la mitad de la puerta se safara fastidiandolo demaciado, tomo un largo trago de leche deslactosada... "que asco" penso mientras la leche fria se deslizaba por su garganta puesto que Trunks odiaba la leche fria, tambien tomo un tazon con comidae incrusto un tenedor en el tazon y la metio casi con odio en el horno, mientras pensaba en que luego tendria que recriminar a su amiga por sus malos habitos alimenticios, un ruido extraño y un olor a quemado le alertarón que algo no andaba bien con su desayuno "estupido" se dijo a si mismo cuando recordo que había clavado el tenedor en el tazon antes de meterlo al horno, de inmediato detuvo el aparato y tomando el tazon salio de la casa, ya comeria mientras volaba; en un principio su vuelo fue lento pues intentaba comer, una vez que termino su desayuno arrojo el tazon al aire junto con el tenedor y aumento su velocidad dirigiendose rapidamente a la capital del Norte. Le tomo muy poco tiempo llegar a la capital del norte y casi no batallo para localizar la entrada que daba acesso casi directo a la camara donde los androides gemelos "descansaban", sin mucho esfuerzo abrio la puerta y por poco la arranca, entro a la camara oscura y camino torpemente tocando la pared durante el trayecto buscando la forma de encender la luz y pronto encontro la forma de hacerlo quedando cegado momentaneamente por el cambio repentino de claridad, ignorando los deseos que tenía de cerrar los ojos debido al ardor que sentía se acerco rapidamente hacia dos camillas, donde descansaban dos cuerpos uno era el de 17 y el otro era el de 18, lucia como hacia 20 años, su cabello e incluso su ropa eran iguales a las que había usado durante la aparicion de majin buu, mientras que su hermano parecia igual que siempre, ninguno de los dos respiraba, es más parecian un cadaver podria parecer tener más vida que ellos dos juntos, saco el control de su pantalon y apreto el unico boton que tenía, casí inmediatamente 18 abrio los ojos pero no se movio hasta que los ojos de su hermano tambien se abrieron, ambos se levantarón al mismo tiempo clavandole la mirada a Trunks.

-Dieciocho soy Trunks-le grito a la androide despues de percatarse que ambos se ponian en posicion de pelea, pero la androide no lo reconocia

-Hermana, acabemos con ese intruso-propuso 17, Trunks comprendio de inmediato el por que de la advertencia de la nota, si bien era cierto que 17 o 18 por separado no eran muy peligrosos para él, juntos serían bastante peligrosos,

El primer ataque salio de la palma de 17 ocacionando que Trunks se diera de lleno contra la pared de roca, Trunks animado por la pelea y no es que el fuera muy fanatico de las peleas pero aun tenía ese extraño pero al mismo tiempo común sentimiento que le ocacionaba querer una buena pelea, salio del laboratorio con los dos androides siguiendole el paso,

-¿Acaso planeas huir Trunks?-preguntó 18

-Solo planeo hacerlo más divertido-dijo Trunks quien se compartaba demaciado raro, tal vez era solo que necesitaba liberar un poco de tencion y de paso hacer entran en razon a 18.

El segundo ataque fue simultaneo: ambos androides lanzaron una gran cantidad de energia sobre Trunks que apenas pudo esquivarla, pronto una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas fueron lanzados, 17 estaba atacando por la izquierda y 18 por la derecha, cansando a un cansado Trunks, 17 no lograba atinar ningun golpe pero 18 lograba de vez en vez clavar algun golpe, Trunks por su parte cuando no estaba defendiendose bolqueando los golpes de 18 y 17 lograba atinar algunos pocos golpes, la batalla estaba a favor de los androides quienes nunca perdieron el ritmo mientras que Trunks necesito transformarse a super sayayin para poder dar una digna batalla a los androides,

-¡Marron esta en peligro!-grito Trunks en un respiro que logro lanzando una cantidad enorme de energia de sus manos lanzando varios metros lejos a los androides, 18 se detuvo en seco- ¡y todo por tu culpa!-le grito, mientras 17 quien estaba suponiendo que su hermana había sido herida por ese extraño sería incapaz de continuar la lucha, se acercaba a gran velocidad intentando taclear a Trunks, pero se llevó una grans sorpresa al sentir como una fuerte patada de su hermana sobre su abdomen lo detenia en seco, despues un puñetazo en la cara y una patada que lo mando volar varias decenas de metros lejos de la escena.

-¿Donde esta Marron?-pregunto la androide cambiando su tono de voz, por uno más conocido por Trunks

-Pense que tu me lo dirias-dijo Trunks, mientras 18 cerraba los ojos intentando encontrar a su hija

-¿que le ha sucedido Trunks?-pregunto con la voz algo quebrada,- se donde esta, sigueme-dijo- y en el trayecto me contaras que ha sucedido-ordeno la andoide que comenzaba a sentir como el ki de su hija se elevaba y bajaba rapidamente y sin control.

Trunks le explico a la androide la situación de su hija, la androide solto algunas maldiciones, y se maldijo a si misma por haber dejado un trabajo incompleto, hablo sin remordimiento sobre como asesino frente a su hijo a Luisa Falconi, y no es que Trunks fuera sadico o le deseara mal a alguien, pero se alegro que ese maldito que se habia atrevido a dañar a Marron hubiera sufrido y esperaba que la androide o él mismo hicieran sufrir como nunca a ese maldito.

-Marron-comenzó Giotto- anoche dejamos algo pendiente continuo, mientras colocaba la bandeja con los platos y los vasos vacios en una mesa distante a la cama,- creo que es hora de que lo terminemos-dijo sonrojandose un poco y llamando a la rubia para que esta acudiera a su lado sobre un sofa, pero Marron se nego y cerro sus ojos intentando elevar su ki- MARRON-escucho como Giotto le gritaba una y otra vez, pero ella estaba muy concentrada y orgullosa de facil que la estaba resultando elevar su ki, pero muy apesar de todos sus esfuerzos una fuerte bofetada la desconcentro y la hizo caer de la cama, la sangre salio de su nariz y de sus labios, todo lo que su ki habia logrado aumentar, bajo junto con ella a los suelos,- estas pensando en como matarme-afirmo Giotto- ¿crees que eres capaz de matar a tu unico amor?-le grito, mientras la rubia intentaba volver a concentrarse pero le resulto imposible pues pronto Giotto se subio sobre ella y tomo sus dos manos aprisionando sus muñecas con una sola mano dejando la otra libre

-Giotto yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño- grito Marron mientras sentía como la sangre y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras Giotto totalmente fuera de si le tocaba todo el cuerpo, Giotto solto una carcajada demente al escuchar las palabras de la joven, y por un segundo la miro a los ojos, sus ojos azules emanaban lagrimas,

- estas feliz por que volveras a ser mia- grito al oido de Marron Giotto, mientras el ki de Marron se elevaba y bajaba, la joven ya no tenía energias para defenderse, pero tampoco iba dejar que Giotto creyera que todo sería tan facil y le haria saber a ese hombre que ella no seria de é.

-Detente- le grito, pero Giotto tomaba los gritos y bramidos de Marron como un incentivo para que continuara con las caricias que tanto tiempo habia planeado hacerle a la mujer de sus sueños: tocaba el vientre plano de Marron con la mano libre y paseaba de vez en cuando los dedos por sus pechoso por la feminidad de Marron ocacionando que Marron gritara, y él confundia los gritos de dolor e impotencia que Marron emitia con gritos de placer y exitacion, pronto las lagrimas de Marron fueron recogidas por la lengua de un enfermo, ell se remolio con asco llevandose otro buen bofeton en la mejilla por parte de Giotto, quien habia logrado alcanzar unas esposas que habían estado en la mesa de noche de Marron y le esposo ambas manos por detras de la pata de la cama, "Trunks ayudame" gritaba en su mente la mujer quien poco a poco comenzo a ser despojada de sus prendas con fuerza: Giotto se quito la camisa y sacando una navaja corto la blusa de Marron quien no dejaba de moverse intentando resistirse a lo que a estas alturas parecia invitable- si me amas detente-hablo entre sollozos, lleandose uno, dos bofetadas fuertes de Giotto

-Sere bueno contigo- se burlo Giotto quien hacia rato había arrancado el pantalon de las piernas de Marron y recorria con sus labios el cuerpo de la rubia, quien soltaba gritos de dolor tras cada beso como si estos le quemaran en la piel. Justo cuando Giotto se preparaba para bajarse los pantalones y enloquecido por su propio juego posear a su rubia con su virilidad, Marron atino una patada en la hombria de Giotto, causando que este soltara un bramido de dolor y cayera del dolor

-Maldita zorra-grito enfurecido mientras adolorido se ponia de pie, decidido a satisfacerse sin importarle que tanto daño pudiera hacerle a Marron- hasta aqui ha llegado mi paciencia, hasta en el amor hay limites-le grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre Marron besandola con furia y tomando la suave cabellera de Marron para evitar que esta despegara sus labios de los de él- ves como no estan dificil, pero eres tan estupida que no puedes ver que tu enrealidad me amas-le dijo al oido a Marron, mordiendoselo

-Alejate de ella maldito-grito Trunks entrando por el balcon, mientras tanto afuera una gran cantidad de disparos se escuchaban, mientras 18 se encargaba de los matones de poca monta de Giotto Trunks rescataria a Marron, ese era el plan

-Trunks-grito Marron con emocion, alegria y cientos de sentimientos que le inundaban el pecho, haciendo que las lagrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas, una ultima bofetada por parte de Giotto antes de ser apartado de Marron con furia por Trunks quien levanto la cama y destruyo las esposas con sus propias manos, abrazo a su media desnuda amiga, ambos lloraban de alegria

-Marron, estaras bien-le dijo Trunks, mientras la dejaba aun lado para encargarse de Giotto quien se acercaba con furia, y justo cuando intentaba decir algo Trunks le dio un golpe que casi lo deja inconciente pero cuando Trunks se disponia a dar otro golpe a Giotto 18 entro por el balcón y lo elevo en el aire

-Esto es lo malo de dejar un trabajo incompleto-grito mientras asesinaba friamente a Giotto rompiendole el cuello, la mente de Giotto se paralizo preguntandose si moriria igual que su madre, se pregunto tambien si esa mujer habia salido de sus pesadillas debia de ser así pues era identica a la de sus recuerdos, a la de sus pesadillas a las miles de fotos, la miro a los ojos notando como la furia de la madre de su amada le arrancaba poco a poco la vida.

-¡mamá!-grito Marron feliz, por ver a su madre

-Lo siento Marron-se disculpo su madre, mientras se quitaba su chalecho y se lo entrega a su hija para que tape lo use para cubrirse- me tengo que ir- dijo la androide quien sentia deseos de seguir eliminando humanos, y sin más salio por el balcon dejando a Marron y a Trunks abrazandose.

-lo siento Marron-le dijo al oido, mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a ponerse el chaleco y despues le acercaba los pantalones- ire por tus zapatos-dijo una vez que ambos estaban de pie

-gracias Trunks-le dijo mientras se ponia los zapatos con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo sin vida de Giotto, pero para su buena suerte Trunks lo tapo con la colcha, la tomo entre sus brazos, en cualquier otro momento se hubiese reido del aspecto de Marron, pero esta vez no lo hizo y es que Marron lucia tan desencajada con ese chaleco de su madre, estaba despeinda y con las mejillas rojas, con la cara pegajosa donde las lagrimas habian pasado, la sangre que salia de sus labios y de su nariz habian incluso manchado su cuello y sus manos, ella no intento si quiera contener la hemorragia, traia sus zapatos sin calceta y el pantalon al reves, tenia unas ojeras enormes y los restos del poco maquillaje que un día atras se habia puesto se habia corrido dejando pequeñas manchas en toda cara.

Se sentía feliz en los brazos de Trunks que se negaba a separarse, pero la parte de su cerebro que aun parecia trabajar con normalidad se preguntaba que sentía ella por aquel hombre de cabellos lila y ojos azules: era amor o la necesidad de que un hombre borrara los rastros de las caricias dolorosas de Giotto, "tomalo con calma Marron" se repitio a si misma cuando llegaron a la casa de Trunks y se bañaba intentando relajarse.

" no la presiones" Penso Trunks al notar como su cuerpo se llenaba de emocion de solo pensar en que hoy Marron estaria de nuevo en su cama y por fin podria pasar una buena noche de sueño junto a ella, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que Marron en estos momentos estaba confundida y necesitaba a un hombre que la hiciera olvidar a ese animal, pero otra parte le decia que Marron lo amaba y que él mismo amaba como no era posible a esa rubia, pero él ignoro esta parte al final ¿quien se enamoraria de él? si el era un cobarde, un debilucho que habia sido incapaz de proteger a la persona que... ¿ama?.

Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, lamento en verdad hacerlos esperar tanto, pero es que todo estaba en contra mia al parecer: primero pierdo mis memorias USB y con ellas pues este capitulo, que ya habia terminado tres dias atras y que me toco reescribir, antes perdi la inspiracion y andaba medio seca, luego me toca hacerme bolas con el papeleo de la prepa y las inscripciones, luego mi hermana desistanla Word y ahora me toco escribirlo en WordPad que no tiene corrector ortografico... por cierto perdón por el millón de faltas de ortografía,

Agradesco sus comentarios, y les vuelvo a pedir una disculpa si los hice creer que ya no continuaria con esta historia pero yo no soy de las que deja algo incompleto o.O así que les pido más paciencia por que ya se me van a terminar las vacaciones.

Apreciaria que me dejaran sus criticas, sus comentarios, sus ideas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y gracias por seguir con la historia, no olviden comentar. Saludos


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Ultimo capítulo de este fanfic disfrútenlo

"Pudo haber sido peor" se repetía para sí misma en su mente Marron por octava vez intentando convencerse de que lo que le había sucedido no era para armar un gran escándalo, ni para que su mente estuviera tan desordenada como lo estaba, es más era incapaz de cerrar un poco el agua caliente que ya comenzaba a incomodarla, estaba rodeando con sus brazos sus rodillas, cuando alguien toco la puerta del baño

-¿Marron, este bien?-pregunto Trunks con preocupación, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

-Si- respondió Marron con la voz algo rasposa, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero la voz de Trunks le recordó que se estaba encajando las uñas en los brazos, eso era suficiente, "contrólate Marron" se pidió a sí misma, en cuanto se dispuso a salir de la regadera, se miró al espejo, su semblante lucia tranquilo, pero siempre lucia así, era algo que ella creía había heredado de su madre, quien en raras ocasiones perdía su semblante tranquilo y frio, tenía aun roja las mejillas y paso su mano fría por ellas, se mordió el labio ocasionando que volvieran a sangrar, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos, su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en una toalla, se cambió mecánicamente y salió del baño y camino sin mucha idea de a dónde ir, se guio por el sonido de la televisión hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Trunks, quien se encontraba sentado frente al televisor, pero tenía la mirada ausente, no le prestaba atención a lo que el narrador del partido decía ni mucho menos a los jugadores que se pasaban el balón con los pies habilidosamente, se sentó junto a él, él se giró y la contemplo: ella era hermosa en todo los sentidos y no era que Trunks no lo supiera ya, pero ahora se estaba permitiendo a ver a Marron con otros ojos: con los ojos de un hombre y no los de un amigo, el amigo que siempre fue o mejor dicho que casi siempre fue, la rubia lo contemplo a Trunks como nunca lo había hecho, ambos se observaron silenciosamente por un largo tiempo, no decían nada, cualquier observador hubiera dicho que la situación era consecuencia de la situación que hacía poco habían enfrentado, pero si se tratase de alguien que los conocía de mucho tiempo atrás se hubiera dado cuenta que algo más profundo estaba desarrollándose en la mente de ambos, algo maravilloso, algo digno de temer pero también de alabar: amor.

Alguien toco con furia la puerta sacando a la pareja de un momento mágico y trayéndolos de golpe a la realidad, Trunks se levantó con la mirada en el suelo, mientras Marron concentraba su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Bra qué haces aquí?-pregunto Trunks- deberías de estar en la oficina

-¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?- pregunto ofendida Bra- que modales los tuyos- le recrimino su hermana, la joven iba vestida con un traje ejecutivo que resaltaba su figura perfecta, al menos se había vestido apropiadamente para ir a trabajar a la empresa pensó Trunks quien recordaba como su hermana siempre parecía estar vestida para participar en una pasarela que para actuar como alguien normal.

-perdona, entra-respondió Trunks confuso- ¿Qué…?-comenzó a decir pero un grito de emoción de su hermana lo saco de las dudas

-¡Marron!-grito emocionada mientras Bra lo empujaba para poder entrar, la rubia giro la cabeza y se puso de pie intentando controlar a su amiga que la abrazaba con fuerza, una fuerza sobre humana, la fuerza de una saiyayin

-Bra me lastimas-comenzó Marron pero Bra la ignoro

-Me tenías muerta de preocupación- dijo antes de aumentar la fuerza del abrazo

-¡Bura!-gritó con fuerza Trunks- déjala respirar-pidió Trunks a su hermana quien soltó a la rubia quien comenzó a recuperar su color.- Deberías de estar en Capsule Corp.- le recrimino Trunks a su hermana quien le clavo una mirada digna de Vegueta a su hermano

-Tu debiste de informarnos cuando Marron regreso-le contesto,- pero cambiemos de tema, lo importante es que Marron ésta bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba un mecho azul rebelde detrás de su oreja- no sabes cuánto nos preocupaste

-Gracias Bra-se limitó a decir Marron, mientras Bra le clavaba la mirada con curiosidad a ella y después a Trunks

-¿interrumpí algo?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa tan típica de ella

-la verdad es que si-respondió bastante molesto- ahora te agradecería que te fueras y distribuyeras al mundo la noticia-ordeno Trunks

-claro que sí, pero ya sabrás que necesito una buena historia-dijo Bra,- es obvio que no la sacaste de ahí con tu sola presencia- afirmo Bra, mientras un pequeño escalofrío se apoderaba de Marron

-Di que fue un secuestro exprés- respondió inteligentemente Trunks- di que pagamos una cuantiosa cantidad por salvar a Marron- soltó Trunks con suficiencia

-Bueno, pero estoy segura que no fue así, por lo tanto después nos contaran lo sucedido con lujo de detalle- sonrió Bra, mientras Marron asintió levemente para la satisfacción de la princesa- como sea me voy, tengo que ir a firmar unos contratos y después iré de compras-soltó emocionada- nos vemos luego hermosa-le dijo a Marron y le dio un abrazo

-Nos vemos Bra- se despidió Marron mientras Bra salía del departamento sin despedirse de Trunks quien después de cerrar la puerta casi con fuerza, se sentó en el sofá junto a Marron en silencio contemplando los ojos azules de Marron, quien también estaba con la mirada fija en él.

-¿Necesitas hablar?-preguntó Trunks

-Necesito olvidar-respondió Marron, mientras Trunks dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del sofá con aires desanimados, pero sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

-Marron-la llamo con tranquilidad- necesito saber que te estoy ayudando. Dime que en que te puedo ayudar

-Trunks ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí-respondió Marron

-No es verdad Marron,-resoplo Trunks con algo de ira- ¿crees que no te conozco?-pregunto con sarcasmo- es obvio que me estas ocultando algo y quiero saberlo-le habló con dureza pero con educación, Marron giró su mirada hacia el techo por un segundo, después cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Trunks quien de inmediato paso un brazo sobre ella abrazándola

-ahora si estás haciendo mucho por mí-le susurro y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, solo pensando en que decirle al otro, y así estuvieron hasta que la televisión logro atraer su atención

-¿puedes subir el volumen?-pidió Marron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿para qué?, se alcanza a escuchar perfectamente-pregunto Trunks quien miraba con curiosidad la risa de Marron

-Tu estomago no me deja escuchar-respondió Marron burlona, mientras Trunks reía un poco y luego fingía estar ofendido

-yo no tengo la culpa que la pizza tarde tanto en llegar-objeto Trunks en su defensa mientras su estómago emitía sonidos extraños enfatizando su punto, mientras tanto en la televisora se trasmitía un programa de espectáculos que estaba por terminar

-ahora tenemos una exclusiva calientita-dijo emocionada una de las presentadoras que tendrá unos 30 años de edad- esta vez nos encontramos con la heredera Brief. Quien nos contó sobre la actual situación de su hermano y de su amiga Marron Jinzo -termino emocionada la reportera mientras se daba paso a la entrevista que hacia una o dos horas atrás habían conseguido

-señorita Brief-grito uno de los tantos reporteros que intentaba conseguir unas palabras por parte de Bra a las afueras de la oficinas de C.C, la cual se detuvo en seco y espero a los reporteros- señorita Brief-saludaron los reporteros mientras recuperaban el aire

-Hola-saludo como siempre Bra, mientras los reporteros y camarógrafos la rodeaban, Bra lucía la misma ropa que hacia un par de horas, algo de por de más raro

-¿señorita Bra nos podía decir que información hay sobre la señorita Marron?-intento entender Bra entre las decenas de preguntas que le hicieron en poco tiempo, se giró hacia donde estaba el reportero que la hizo

-Ella ya está a salvo-respondió con suma tranquilidad

-¿puede darnos más detalles?-pregunto otro periodista- ¿quiénes la tenían? ¿Hubo algún pago por su liberación? ¿La policía ayudo?-preguntaron otros tantos al mismo tiempo, Bra sonrió con paciencia

-No es muy larga la historia, se trataba de una banda que realiza secuestros exprés y pues en cuanto se iniciaron las negociaciones mi hermano llegó a un acuerdo y después de que realizáramos el pagó, Marron fue dejada en libertad

-¿es cierto que ambos son pareja?-pregunto otro

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, pero Marron es una amiga muy cercana nuestra-concluyo Bra- ¿alguna pregunta más?-inquirió Bra quien no estaba muy acostumbrada a responder preguntas que un fueran sobre ella

-¿Qué tal va su relación con…-?pregunto un periodista, pero el resto del programa no pudo ser oído por Trunks o Marron pues Trunks reía fuertemente

-cuando le dije que diera las buenas nuevas no esperaba que fuera tan drástica-comento Trunks una vez que hubo superado su pequeño ataque de risa, y Marron había apagado la televisión

Después de un rato la pizza llegó y comieron…. Bueno Marron comió una rebanada mientras que Trunks se terminó el resto de la pizza,

-Marron- comenzó Trunks olvidando lo que iba a decir en cuanto los ojos de azules de la rubia se encontraron con lo de él, después de un minuto los labios de ambos se estaban acercando peligrosamente a los del otro, pero de pronto un golpe en la ventana rompió el momento, Trunks se puso de pie de inmediato en busca del ki del responsable pero no lo encontró… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro era dieciocho.

-¿puedo entrar?-pregunto el androide con educación, Trunks asintió y abrió la ventana dejando entrar al androide- ¿Dónde está Marron?

-Mamá-grito con emoción a las espaldas de Trunks Marron y corrió a abrazar a su madre quien como una estatua no supo cómo actuar ante el abrazo de Marron y la expresión de tranquilidad que Trunks transmitía

-Marron necesito que me acompañes tengo cosas que hablar contigo-pidió 18 con tranquilidad pero su cuerpo demostraba algo de tención

-Claro que si mamá-respondió Marron de inmediato sin considerar a Trunks, 18 la jalo y ambas salieron volando por la ventana en menos de un segundo, dejando a Trunks confundido y en busca de alguna escusa que le permitiera salir volando tras ella y en cuanto se mintió a si mismo sobre lo peligroso que podía resultar para Marron estar junto a 18 salió volando siguiendo el ki de la rubia pero manteniendo una distancia considerable de ellas, después de un rato se dirigieron a una isla donde antes estaba kame-house, antes de que Roshi decidiera mudarse a una playa más concurrida, ahí estaba sin resaltar mucho y en el centro de la isla una lápida donde hacia un tiempo habían enterrado a Krillin, ambas bajaron lentamente y Marron se sentó al igual 18 juntando sus espaldas evitando verse a los ojos, Trunks se mantuvo a la distancia elevado varios metros al sur de esa isla

-Marron lamento que todo esto te haya pasado por mi culpa-comenzó la androide quien soltó cada palabra con una mescla de furia y amor

-No ha sido tu culpa-contradijo Marron

-No es verdad Marron, ha sido mi culpa,-afirmo 18 mientras suspiraba impotente por no poder expresarse con claridad- sé que he hecho cosas realmente horribles como asesinar a la madre de ese demente pero debes entender que lo hice porque ella se lo merecía-soltó 18 dejando a Marron en un estado de shock

-ha sido tu culpa...-grito ofendida Marron- tu culpa por no poder controlar tus instintos, eres una asesina... no me importan tus supuestas razones-le grito con furia- yo creía que tu habías cambiado pero ya me di cuenta que siempre fuiste igual-le grito mientras 18 cerraba sus puños con furia intentando controlarse

-Con qué derecho puedes juzgarme... lo que hice bueno o malo tenía que hacerlo y sé que pude haber saciado mis instintos con cualquier humano que yo desease pero por algo escogía a criminales-le soltó 18 a su hija... Trunks estaba descendiendo quería estar cerca en caso de que la androide decidiera dar rienda suelta a su ira, se escondió detrás de uno de los pocos árboles que aún quedaban de pie pues cuando enterraron a krillin 18 llena de ira desato su furia con los árboles...

-No puedo creer que lo digas con ese cinismo-espeto Marron- eran personas tenían familias

-Ese no era mi problema-rezongo 18- a mí me importaba mi familia

-¿en serio te importábamos? nos abandonaste...-le recrimino Marron- te largaste cuando yo más te necesitaba...

-Pues al parecer encontrabas buenos consuelos-le grito 18 molesta, mientras recordaba las cientos de fotos donde su hija aparecía con hombres... algunas de ellas bastante comprometedoras... claro no eran tantas como para alarmarse pero ¿que importaba tenía que defenderse?

-Eso es una estupidez madre-grito Marron- ¿ahora me llamaras puta?-le pregunto Marron- prefiero ser eso a ser una asesina

-yo no dije que fueras una puta-la corrigió 18- soy una asesina es cierto pero ¿y qué? una vida no vale más que las cientos que se salvaron

-¿salvarse? ese pobre idiota que me secuestro enloqueció no salvaste su vida solo la destruiste-afirmo Marron

-como ya te dije una vida no vale la de cientos,

-explícate

-Si todas esas personas que asesine no hubiesen sido detenidas hubieran causado muerte y destrucción-aseguro 18- no asesinaba a cualquier persona... solo a los que ponían en riesgo nuestra seguridad

-mientes... siempre mientes-le grito Marron a su madre- nunca te has preocupado por nadie ni por nada que no seas tú-le grito con fuerza mientras se ponía de pie y segundos después dieciocho también se puso de pie confrontando la mirada llorosa de su hija-¿alguna vez te importe? ¿Alguna vez te importo él?-grito señalando la tumba de su padre

-Eran todo lo que tenía-grito la androide ofendido

-de ser así hubieras echo lo imposible para que mi padre se quedara a nuestro lado para siempre-le recrimino Marron- ojala fueras tú la que hubiera muerto... no hubiese sido mucha diferencia para mí... siempre fue como si no estuvieras- le recrimino a su madre quien apenas podía pensar con claridad ante las hirientes palabras de su propia hija

-debiste de asesinarte a ti misma-grito Marron con furia

-¡no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida!-grito 18, dispuesta a largarse de ahí- solo he venido a solucionar las cosas... rebajarme a pedir perdón y solo recibo esto a cambio-grito mientras se elevaba- TRUNKS EN TRES DIAS NOS DESACTIVARAS- grito con mucha fuerza y se fue de la isla y segundos después unas lágrimas se fugaron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas pero no miro hacia atrás.

Marron estaba incida en el suelo llorando, Trunks no sabía si era de furia o de dolor, pero igual se acercó con rapidez hacia donde ella estaba

-¿estuviste mucho tiempo aquí?-pregunto Marron a Trunks en cuanto lo vio frente a ella, el asintió- lamento que hayas presenciado esto-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-No tienes por qué preocuparte-le respondió Trunks, mientras le tendía la mano a su amiga- vámonos de aquí... en poco tiempo oscurecerá-afirmo Trunks mientras observaba el cielo

-tienes razón- dijo Marron poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Trunks quien la atrajo a su pecho y poco a poco se elevaron… llegaron al departamento de Trunks ya entrada la noche y se fueron directo a la cama sin dirigirse palabra… Ambos no podían conciliar el sueño Trunks no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que habían estado sus labios de tocarse pronto una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo mientras miraba el cuerpo de Marron… observo esas largas y blancas piernas luego estaba su vientre plano y sus pechos bien proporcionados, sus rosados y suaves labios, sus ojos azules profundos y deslumbrantes, se imaginó tocando la suave y hermosa piel blanca que ella tenía se estremeció estiro su mano intentando tocarla rozo ligeramente el cuello de Marron quien se giró tenía los ojos rojos ella estiro sus brazos y se unieron ambos en un abrazo pero Trunks no quería solo un abrazo el necesitaba más necesitaba más de Marron, necesitaba más de una amistad, necesitaba a la mujer que Marron era en toda su extensión quería redescubrir cada rincón de ella, en silencio comenzó a recorrer su mano por la espalda de la rubia quien alzo su cabeza para toparse con los ojos de Trunks se estiro un poco y estampo sus labios sobre los de él, en un principio ambos fueron tímidos pero no podían cerrar los ojos mientras poco a poco sus labios se abrían dando paso a un mar de pasión, poco a poco los besos y las caricias se vieron truncados por la ropa y con timidez Marron fue liberada de su blusa se agitó en cuanto sintió la mano de Trunks intentando arrancar su sostén ella no se quiso quedar atrás y despojo a Trunks de su playera dejando su bien torneado abdomen al aire libre, sentía que cada caricia de Trunks aliviaba un poco su dolor, cada beso que él le daba borraba todo recuerdo de Giotto y de cada hombre con el que ella había estado, pronto los labios de Trunks comenzaron a bajar por su vientre se había rendido pues no había podido desabrochar el sostén de ella, se alzó un poco mientras Trunks extasiado le quitaba los pantalones dejando un beso en cada centímetro que avanzaba hacia abajo, Marron se estremecía cuando sentía los besos de Trunks en sus piernas… pronto Trunks volvió hacia su cuello esta vez ella lo tomo por el cuello y necesitada de un beso de Trunks unieron sus labios con furia mientras Marron bajaba sus manos y desabrochaba el pantalón de Trunks quien esta vez había logrado desabrochar el sostén de ella y lo lanzó lejos de la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a intentar desnudar completamente a Marron quien se negaba a liberar sus labios, lo rodeo con sus piernas evitando que él se despegara de ella para poder ir a recorres su cuerpo ahora ambos totalmente desnudos ella necesitaba sentir a Trunks dentro de ella y él quería recorrer cada milímetro del perfecto cuerpo de ella sin embargo complaciendo a Marron se unieron como solo dos personas que se aman pueden hacerlo… parecía que sus cuerpos había sido diseñados para encajar con el del otro dándoles así una gran cantidad de placer a ambos…

La noche fue larga y ambos terminaron agotados dormidos, Marron sobre el pecho de Trunks quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Despertaron desnudos y sin ninguna palabra cada uno se ducho y terminaron en el sofá negro que parecía encantarles.

-¿quieres salir a desayunar?-pregunto Trunks, sin poder ver a los ojos a Marron pues temía no poder controlarse

-Los reporteros nos asfixiarían-afirmo Marron, quien sin quieres volteo a ver a Trunks y se sintió feliz pero también necesitada… necesitaba sentir esos labios dulces de Trunks sobre los de ella, sentir los fuertes brazos de Trunks abrazándola mientras él la hacía suya…

-tienes razón… pero no podremos mantenernos aquí por siempre-respondió Trunks

-por mi encantada- afirmo Marron mientras Trunks levantaba su cabeza y miraba a Marron con ilusión concluyendo que para Marron no solo había sido una noche de pasión o que solo había pasado lo que había pasado por que ella quería olvidar a Giotto y eso le emocionaba

-¿Marron que sientes por mí?-pregunto directo

-aún estoy confundida Trunks-respondió después de un minuto Marron ocultando su cara con las manos

-Entonces ¿Qué fue para ti lo de anoche?-pregunto Trunks- ¿fue importante para ti?

-tu eres importante para mí-afirmo Marron para la satisfacción de Trunks quien se levantó y se paró frente a Marron quien aún se mantenía oculta bajo sus manos, lentamente tomo sus muñecas y las movió dejando a la vista el rostro de la rubia se agacho y la beso no con pasión no con timidez sino con amor, el beso hubiera sido más largo de no ser porque el estómago de Trunks gruño con fuerza

-el príncipe necesita comida-comentó Marron

-vamos a desayunar-pidió Trunks- anda plebeya muero de hambre-rogó Trunks

-Está bien- respondió Marron con una sonrisa en los labios

Salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a un restaurant a las afueras de la capital donde desayunaron con aparente calma y justo cuando planeaban salir del local una gran cantidad de reporteros los rodearon

-¿Qué hay entre ustedes?-preguntó un reportero alzando la voz sobre los demás reporteros que gritaban sus preguntas con fuerza, ninguno de los dos era capaz de responder a ninguna pregunta

-¿son pareja?-grito otro reportero

-Si-respondieron los dos al unisón y se abrieron pasó entre los reporteros quienes a penas los dejaban avanzar

-¿somos pareja?-preguntó Trunks a Marron una vez que estaban en la carretera, ella lo volteo a ver y lo beso -¿eso es un sí?-preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa enorme

-Si-respondió a secas Marron.

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS

"Nos vemos luego" "te quiero madre" le hubiera gustado a Marron decirle a su madre pero esta se mostraban tan distante tan fría, siempre junto con 17 mientras Trunks llegaban y sin palabra alguna se metieron a sus cámaras y sin palabras fueron desactivados Marron sintió la mirada rencorosa de su madre y por poco se tira a llorar.

-Tu madre hacia lo correcto-comento Trunks-horrible pero alguien tenía que hacerlo- afirmo Trunks

-¿la vas a defender?-pregunto Marron

-Es injusto que 18 cargue con toda tu furia-resoplo Trunks- 18 hacia lo que hacía por una razón… es cierto ella tiene la necesidad de matar humanos y mi madre lo sabía así que cada vez que alguien… cada vez que alguno de los trabajadores de C.C se quería de pasar de listo 18 se encargaba de darles un escarmiento o en casos muy graves matarles- soltó con rapidez

-¿siempre lo supiste?-pregunto Marron en un estado de confusión

-Ayer me entere-respondió Trunks

-Acabo de perderle un poco de respeto a tu madre- concluyo Marron- he sido una estúpida-resolvió Marron

-Tu madre entenderá- afirmo Trunks-

-Espero que sí-comento Marron mientras ambos se alejaban del laboratorio de Gero preparándose para su nueva vida.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

Es considerada la boda del año y ambos estás hechos un manojo de nervios, Marron camina con cuidado sintiendo el fuerte brazo de 17 dándole apoyo, al fondo está un perfecto Trunks junto a un Vegueta que parece feliz Marron lo sabe porque ella siempre ha sido capaz de ver las verdaderas emociones que las personas intentan ocultar, la iglesia está llena de amigos y familia de ambos es un ambiente lleno de tranquilidad de paz y ella se pierde la mitad de las palabras del sacerdote intentando concentrarse para poder controlar su adicción por los labios de Trunks, es increíble como su relación avanzo tanta en año, ambos se han convencido de que todo ha pasado tan rápido porque al final ambos estaban destinados a terminar juntos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y siempre lo supieron pero nunca fueron capaces de verlo.

La emoción inunda el pecho de Trunks mientras gira ve como su ESPOSA gira majestuosamente en los brazos de su padre mientras el baila como un profesional junto con 18 quien en lugar de parecer la medre de Marron parece su hermana, pronto vuelve a sus brazos su Marron y ambos pasan la velada más maravillosa que nadie podía haber imaginado tener.

6 años después

-los príncipes no obedecen ninguna regla- grito el niño pequeño de cabello negro y ojos negros mientras corría por la lujosa casa de sus padres

- en todo caso yo soy el rey así que tienes que obedecerme mocoso-grito Vegueta quien se sentía orgulloso de que su pequeño nieto hubiera resultado ser más sayayin que su propio hijo debido a una extraña situación cuántica y genética que lo convertían en un 70 por ciento sayayin

-Abuela tienes que defenderme de mi abuelo-grito el pequeño niño mientras corría a esconderse detrás de los pies de 18

-Tienes que bañarte niño-ordenó 18 con neutralidad tomando al niño de las presillas del pantalón y alzándolo al aire

-ustedes dos deben de ser las dos peores personas que puedan cuidar a un niño-grito Bulma a sus espaldas mientras cargaba a una niña de cabellos azules que también era su nieta hija de Bra- vamos cariño a bañarte y después comeremos galletas- le dijo al niño quien de inmediato se soltó del agarre de 18 y se fue corriendo detrás de Bulma dejando a 18 y a Vegueta bastante molestos

-Es lo malo de que sea medio mono-resoplo 18

-mejor ser medio mono a ser media chatarra-se defendió Vegueta sonriente y ambos se fueron en la misma dirección que Bulma.

Bueno gracias por leer el capitulo y por leer la historia. Agredesco sus comentarios ya que de nos ser por ellos no hubiera terminado esta historia. La tuve que terminar a pesar de que aun tenia muchas ideas en mente por que últimamente ando corta de tiempo. Espero sus comentarios sus criticas sus regaños sus felicitaciones, lo que quieran decir solo espero que no olviden comentar algo.

Saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
